Express this number in scientific notation. $30{,}930{,}000$
There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $30{,}930{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.093 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$